Dalton: Date Night Future Jogan
by breaking-the-illusion
Summary: Julian and Logan have been together for sometime now... CP owns these two beautiful boys


**A/N: All characters belong to CP Coulter the amazing author of 'Dalton'. Check out more on my tumblr diegopuffranger(dot)tumblr(dot)com :) Reviews are greatly appreciated :D**

"How do you manage to find places like this?"

"Lo, Google happens to be a very reliable resource." Julian Larson informed his boyfriend with a smirk.

Logan Wright rolled his eyes "Still there aren't many 'Wonder Wok: family owned non-allergen traditional Chinese Restraunts' in the area," reading the pamphlet they received at the front desk. "What kind of a name is that anyway 'Wonder Wok'."

Julian shrugged, beaming at his boyfriend, "I still can't believe its been three years."

"Three marvelous years." Logan corrected, grabbing his boyfriend's hand, rubbing his thumb across the back of it.

Julian's heart fluttered, even after all these years Logan still had that affect on him. _And probably always would._ "Let's eat I'm starving."

Just as they finished their meal, the waitress brought out the check along with two fortune cookies. Julian made sure he grabbed the one in the blue package. Logan made the same movement but was deflected my an anxious actor's hand.

Logan looked questionably at his boyfriend.

"What? I just like blue."

Rolling his eyes, Logan picked up the cookie in the red package.

"Wait I forgot to tell you. The fortune cookies here are different then the usual kind. These don't have the fortune in them. You just eat the entire cookie whole and it's said to bring you good luck."

Julian received another questioning look from Logan. But just responded, "Some family tradition or something."

Julian's hands began the shake as his boyfriend opened up the wrapper and ate the treat whole.

Logan began chewing, but soon felt an odd feeling in his mouth. He stuck out his tongue and with the bits of cookie, sure enough there was a piece of folded up paper.

He glared at Julian as he unfolded the fortune.

His breath hitched as he looked at what it read.

_**Marry Me?**_

Julian dug around in the pocket of his jacket until he found a little black box.

He reached forward and grabbed Logan's hand, "Yea. I wanted to have the ring put in there too, but then decided against it. Because you'd probably choke on it and I'm not that familiar with the Heimlich."

Logan's bright green eyes just stared back at Julian's, his face showing no expression.

"Anyway. Lo, I love you so much. I never thought anyone could make me feel the way you do. With you everything just feels right. I mean when I touch you, when I kiss you, when I hold you it just feels wrong that something feels so right."

The emerald eyes were still locked on Julian's, yet again showing nothing.

"Logan, a response would really boost my confidence level right about now."

Finally, Logan took a breath and replied, "Aren't you suppose to be on one knee?"

Julian flustered, "Yea. Yes. Yea. Here." He scooted out of the booth and bent down on one knee and took Logan's hands in his.

"John Logan Wright III, I've had to go a long time without knowing what it was like not to have you, to be yours. So would you go ahead and make me, Julian Larson-Armstrong, the happiest person to set foot in Wonder Wok- actually the entire world by being my husband and just say yes?"

Tears started to rim the sparkling emerald eyes. Logan took another deep breath, "Yes. Yes. Jules, Yes."

He didn't care who saw, Logan closed the space between his and Julian's lips. The kiss showed more than fireworks, it showed their past, present and future. It showed their hearts intertwining.

They both pulled back, at just the right moment. Julian's signature Cheshire grin sprawled across his face and asked, "Can I put your ring on now?"

The blond grinned and nodded his head. He placed his hand on Julian's.

Julian felt tears rolling down his cheeks as he slide the ring onto Logan's long, slender finger. He brought Logan's hand up to his lips and kissed his newly dressed ring finger.


End file.
